RS076: With a Spoink in Your Step II
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 21. Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire continue their training, of body and mind. After the training with the Gym Leaders, Sapphire goes for a nap, while Ruby reveals a secret Juan kept from them. Chapter Plot Ruby and Sapphire continue their training with Juan, Tate and Liza. Fortunately, speed of passing time changes, for now what it seemed like seven days passed during the training, only one day passed in the outside world. When the Mirage Island's and the outside world's clocks are stimulated to strike at the same time, the Mirage Island is shown to everyone and can cross out and onto the island. In addition, Ruby and Sapphire got new team-mates, Plusle and Minun. Plusle uses Fake Tears, causing Spoink's Bounce to be weakened. Minun uses Shock Wave, defeating the Spoink. Tate and Liza are pleased to see Ruby's and Sapphire's progress. Sapphire is happy, since Plusle and Minun fought well at the Abandoned Ship and have shown their excellent teamwork. Tate and Liza remind them should they fight Kyogre and Groudon, they need to fight together in a Double Battle. Sapphire notices Ruby, who is trying to think of good combination attacks, wanting to make use of Mumu's Muddy Water and Chic's Sky Uppercut. Thinking of Steven, Wallace and the Elite Four, Sapphire joins Ruby and also discusses attacks with him. Tate and Liza tell Juan Ruby and Sapphire battled well, even without resting. They show their Pokémon have been well-trained, since Sapphire's Lairon evolves into an Aggron. Juan is pleased Wallace has placed much faith in both of them. Juan praises Ruby and Sapphire, but notices time will slow down in Mirage Island, so they don't have much time. Sapphire's Chic uses Sky Uppercut, mastering the attack. Sapphire is glad, but promises she won't get in Ruby's way when they are fighting. Juan visits them and leads them to a river. He has Ruby and Sapphire relax a bit, gazing into the spring. Juan shows them a coin and holds into his palm. Ruby guesses two out of six times correctly, while Sapphire guesses all three attempts. Juan thinks Sapphire has more intuition. Ruby asks what was this training about, so Juan explains they will sometimes have to act at the moment and need to be guided by intuition. However, the mind is often clouded by feelings and emotions, for this training has helped them train their own hearts. Sapphire is tired, so Juan allows her to sleep, since this training was a challenge of the mind. Ruby speaks with Juan, thanking him, Tate and Liza, for this vigorous training. However, he asks Juan why did he keep a secret - Ruby takes off his glove and shows a crest of the Orb, since he and Sapphire contain them in their bodies. Debuts Pokémon *Aggron (Sapphire's) *Juan's Luvdisc x2 Move *Fake Tears *Bounce *Shock Wave *Sky Uppercut Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 21 chapters